


I'm Just A Sad Seeker

by sangJAZZ



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Alternate Universe, Angst, Bad Spelling & Grammar, Fluff and Angst, Haikyuu Angst Week 2020, Hide and Seek, Hospitals, M/M, My First Fanfic, Sad, Why Did I Write This?, sad song
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-09
Updated: 2020-11-09
Packaged: 2021-03-08 17:55:53
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,583
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27470830
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sangJAZZ/pseuds/sangJAZZ
Summary: Everyday, Suna visits his mother to the hospital 'cause his mother got breast cancer. Until, he met someone who also have a cancer. They became friends, and then they started to like each other.
Relationships: Miya Osamu/Suna Rintarou
Comments: 6
Kudos: 15





	I'm Just A Sad Seeker

**Author's Note:**

> Welcome to this Fanfic! So I have read so many Angst fanfic so, why not make one. I chose this ship because I really ship them so much and I think this is inspired by the movie called "My Sister's Keeper", you can watch it in Netflix. And of course, while I read this fanfic, I always play the song "Sad Song" from We The Kings but slowed. WRONG GRAMMAR (I think...). And I believe, this Fanfic has no FUCKING sense at all. But anyways, Enjoy reading this fanfic!

February 28, 2014 - 5:30p.m

One time, He was in an empty hallway, sitting there while scrolling in his phone. And right there, there was someone who is walking through the halls.

"Hey" someone said, Suna lift his head and saw this guy with blonde hair.

"What are you doing here, all by yourself?" The blonde guy said.

"I was here because of my mother..." He said. "What happened to her?" The guy said.

"... there's nothing you need to know about her..." He said. And the guy just nod and lean over the wall and Suna just went back to his phone.

It's really quiet in the hospital, until the guy breaks the silence.

"I'm Miya Atsumu" The guy said.

"I'm Suna Rintarou..." And silence.

"Nice name, but you can call me Atsumu" The Miya guys said. "May I ask why?" Suna ask him. "Well its because I have a brother, we'll not my brother...but my twin"

Suna just nod and he said "What's his name?" And Atsumu said "...Miya Osamu..." "Oh, and what was he look like?" Suna said.

And then Atsumu said "Well his hair was different than mine, he's hair was grey and he's the youngest." And he just nod. 

"How about you, why are you in the hospital, and why is your brother not with you?" Suna ask. Atsumu chuckled "We'll always wants to be alone, he's in the house right now."

Suna just nod. "Hey! Atsumu!" Suna lift his head to see who it was. The guy who yell in the halls coming towards Atsumu. "It's time to go, It's already 6:00p.m, we have practice tommorow remember?" The guy said

"OH YEAH!! I forgot about that! HAHAHA! Thank you for reminding me Omi-kun." Atsumu said to the guy.

The guy looks at me and looks back at Atsumu. "Who's that guy?" The guys said. Atsumu looks at me and said "Oh! I was walking down the halls and I saw him."

Suna stand up "I'm Rintarou, Suna Rintarou." and they shake hands with the guy "I'm Kiyoomi Sakusa, you can call me Sakusa." while they shake hands. Atsumu widened his eyes "HEY OMI-KUN! I WANNA SHAKE YOUR HAND TOO!" He said.

"Eww no." Sakusa said to Atsumu. And he turned his direction to Suna. "Uh- by the way, we're going now 'cause we still have practice tomorrow and Atsumu still need to take care of his brother" Sakusa said.

And the three of them said bye to each other.

"So Atsumu, does he know about your brother?" Sakusa said. Atsumu chuckled ans said "Yes but only his looks and his personality, he even said to me that why is Osamu is not with me"

Sakusa nodded and said "I guess he really want to meet your brother." And Atsumu add another chuckled. And then Atsumu whispered to himself.

"Don't worry, you'll meet him soon"

February 28, 2014 - 6:16p.m

Suna walks to his mother's hospital room. He open the door and there's his mother, lying in the hospital bed, and weak "Hey mom." He said coming towards to his mother, His mom move her head little bit. "Hello my son." His mother spoke, weakly.

Suna was hurt hearing his mother's weak voice. They just talk about some things.

March 5, 2014 - 2:00p.m

Suna was walking in the park. And at the park, someone yell his name "HEY SUNA!" Suna turned his face and saw three guys coming towards him. The one is running and the other two are just walking.

"Atsumu and Sakusa?" Suna said "Yep that's me!" Atsumu said with wide smile and Sakusa just nod. 

"Who's this Tsumu?" The boy at the back ask. "Oh him? This is Rintarou Suna I'm talking about a few days ago, and he really wants to meet you." Atsumu answered. 

"I'm Rintarou Suna, and I believe your Miya Osamu, Atsumu's twin brother." Suna said. "You can call me Osamu but how do you know my name?" Osamu ask him.

"Well, your brother told me." Suna answered. Osamu have Atsumu a death glare and Atsumu shivered, and look back at Suna.

"Well it's nice to meet you, Suna." Osamu said. Suna just nod.

"Sooo guys! Where do you guys want to hangout?" Atsumu ask happily. "How about in a cafe?" Sakusa said. "That's a great idea." 

They went into a cafe, ordered some drinks and went to their table.

They talked about things and other else.

An hour later, "Hey we're going now, me and Atsumu still have practice tomorrow." Sakusa said. Suna just nod again. They stand up, expect Osamu. "Osamu c'mon we're going now." Atsumu said to his twin brother. 

"I'm staying here...I wanna know more about Suna." Osamu. Suna just sitting there playing with his cup.

"Well okay then, but don't be late." Atsumu said. And the two walk out in the cafe.

"Is that true that you really want to know more about me?" Suna ask. Osamu sigh and said "No. I just.." He stops for a second and continued.

"I don't want you to be alone."

March 5, 2014 - 6:45p.m

March 5, 2014 - 7:54p.m 

"It's now late." Suna look at the time in the cafe "We should go now." He said.

They stood up and walk out, now they're in the outside of the cafe, it's already dark.

"So this a goodbye then." Suna said "Well...see you next time." Suna added and started walking, but Osamu grabbed his wrist.

Suna turned his direction to Osamu, waiting for him to say something. "I just wanna hangout a little more. Can I stay in your home?" Osamu ask. 

"I don't mind." Suna said and they started walking into Suna's home.

Timeskip, The two of them made in Suna's home. They got inside. "Nice house." Osamu said, with no emotion. "Thanks." Suna replied.

The two of them went to his room, Osamu sit to his bed same as Suna, and then Suna remember something.

"Hey I just remember that a few days ago, your not with Atsumu, why?" Suna ask him. Osamu kept quiet, and finally he spoke "Well, I can't tell you because Tsumu won't let me." Osamu answered. Suna sigh and said "Don't worry, you don't have to tell me." 

It's boring in the room and Suna has came up in his mind. He has a TV in his room so he turned it on. "What are you doing?" Osamu ask. "Where watching a movie." Suna said.

"What movie?" Osamu ask. Suna says "My Sister's Keeper" "I've heard that name before." Osamu said. "Wait really?" Suna ask. "Yeah, It's pretty familiar." 

"That was my favorite movie, I re-watch it every night." Suna said and Osamu just nodded. "We can watch it, if you want." Suna added "Sure." Osamu answered.

It's already 12:00a.m, they're still watching and Osamu just said something. "I have cancer." Suna's eyes widened "Your not kidding right?" Suna ask, Osamu nodded. "I don't believe you." Suna added, "Then don't believe me." Osamu said while his eyes are on the screen. 

A minutes later, "So Atsumu lied to me." Suna said, Osamu turned his head to Suna. "He said that you really want to be alone so that's why your in the house, but why was he in the hospital?" Suna ask, Osamu sigh and said "Because he's there to talk to the doctor and buy some medicine for me."

"Where are your parents?" Suna ask. "I'm sorry, but he's the only one who takes care of me." Osamu answered. "He said that you really hate him." Suna said and Osamu nodded and says "Even I really hate him, he still takes care of me, he still loves me." Suna nodded and whispered to himself.

"I'll take care of you too"

March 5, 2014 - 1:00a.m

March 6, 2014 - 9:13a.m

In Suna's house, Osamu still haven't left the house yet. But then Osamu's phone vibrated, "Who's that?" Suna ask, "It's just Tsumu." Osamu answered, "What does he said?" Suna added another question, "He said that we'll meet at the park." Osamu added.

"I'll come with you." Suna said.

At the park, The two of them walked to the park, and then they saw Atsumu running towards us.

Atsumu grip Osamu's shoulders, "Where we're you, I told you that to come back home but you didn't!" Atsumu said, he's really worried for Osamu. "Don't worry Tsumu, I'm fine." Osamu said.

"No! Your not fine, I was not there to take care of you." Atsumu added, "Don't worry, Suna takes care of me." Osamu said while he look at Suna. And Atsumu look at Suna and he walks towards to Suna. "Thank you so much for taking care of Samu while I was gone." Atsumu said, and he remembered something, "Samu...did he know?" He added. 

They're just standing there, waiting for Osamu's answer. "Yes." He answered, Atsumu's eyes widened. "I told you, do not tell anyone!" He shout. "What if I want to tell anyone?!" Osamu shout back, "Guys don't fight..." Suna said to the twins, but the twins ignored him. 

"I want to tell him 'cause he's my friend!" Osamu said, Suna look at Osamu, "Friend... we're friends?" Suna ask, and then Osamu looks at him, and says "Yes, true best friend. 

Atsumu just stared at them, and finally he gave Osamu a chance, "Fine Samu, I'll give you a chance, since I'd even said that thing to Sakusa..." He said. 

"I'm going to Omi's ." Atsumu said as he walked away. Suna chuckled "He's over protective don't you?" He says and Osamu nodded, "I bet he'll not be protective if I don't have that." He says. Suna laughed as Osamu look at him and mumbled something.

"Cute"

March 6, 2014 - 11:34a.m

March 25, 2014 - 3:24p.m

Timeskip, Osamu went to Suna's house. He was already there, he knocked and 5 seconds later, Suna opened the door. "May I come in?" Osamu ask him and He nodded and open the door wide open. 

They sat in the living room, and silence. "Hey wanna watch that movie again?" Suna ask Osamu, He looked at Suna and said "You really love that movie huh?" 

Suna chuckled at him, "Well yes, it's has a good story but, sad ending." He said as Osamu nodded at him, "Do you know how to play Volleyball?" Osamu ask, Suna looked at him and nod, "What position are you?" Osamu ask again. "Middle blocker, why do you ask?" Suna said.

"Well, Tsumu and Sakusa we're players too, Atsumu is the setter, and Sakusa is the ace..." Osamu said. And silence...

"Hey, let's play a game." Osamu said sincerely, "What game is it?" Suna ask.

"Let's play hide 'n seek." Osamu answered. 

"Isn't that's a children's game?.." Suna ask. Osamu nodded "I just wanted to try it. I haven't play that game in my life..." He said, "You haven't..?" Suna ask, and he nodded.

"Well I know how the game works since I watched Tsumu and his friends playing it." He said. 

".....Then I'll play with you." Suna said as Osamu look at him. "Really?" He ask and Suna nodded.Osamu smiled at him and says.

"Your will be the first friend who will play that game with me."

March 25, 2014 - 4:00p.m

Everytime, when Osamu visit Suna, they always watch that movie again and again. Sometimes they play hide 'n seek in Suna's backyard, Suna is always the seeker and Osamu is the hider, Suna is really good at finding people, even Osamu is a good hider even though he's just a beginner.

June 17, 2014 - 7:34p.m

"Wanna play a game?" Osamu said, Suna looks at him. "Really? Now? It's dark outside, don't you see? Plus you need to rest..." He said, Osamu pouted.

"Fine, let's watch that movie instead." He said as Suna chuckled, "Sure." He said. 

In Suna's room, they watch that movie again while Osamu sitting infront and Suna was at the back and playing with Osamu's hair. While Suna's playing with Osamu's hair, he widened his eyes. Osamu's hair is falling out.

"What happened there?" Osamu ask, "Uh... nothing." Suna replied and keeps playing with his hair. "I know." Osamu added, "What?" Suna ask again.

"I'll be gone soon"

June 17, 2014 - 11: 34a.m

July 11, 2014 - 1:23p.m

In the Miya twins house, Osamu ask permission to Atsumu that he will go to Suna's house and he got accepted. 

Meanwhile, Osamu was already there, He knock at the door, Suna opened the door, and they're they was, Suna standing there, wearing his hoodie and pants. While Osamu's wearing a jacket with pants and beanie. No hair.

They just stared at each other and Suna's tears fell out, Osamu's eyes widened, "Suna, what happened, is there's something wrong while I was gone?" Osamu ask, Suna wiped his tears and said "No don't worry, It's not important." Suna answered.

"I'm worried about you...tell me what's wrong" Osamu said. "I'll tell you, come inside." Suna opened his door wide open. They sat down, and then Suna continued, "My mother...she pass away..." "I'm so sorry for your loss." Osamu said while patting Suna's back.

"I didn't know that you show your emotions, when it comes to this..." Osamu said, Suna chuckled "Well sometimes..." He said, "Maybe I'll call you, sad Suna." Osamu said to him, "Or maybe "The sad seeker." He added as they laughed.

"And I've heard this song last time, I've listened to it everyday and stare at my mother's picture" Suna said as he stood up and takes the his mother's picture. "So... what's the song are you listening to?" Osamu ask, And then Suna says "Sad song." "I don't know that song." Osamu continued, "Really?" Suna said.

Osamu nod and said "I'm not a fan of listening to sad songs or depression songs." And Suna nodded and looks back to his picture. Suna sigh and says "I miss her..." And he continued "So...why are you here?" "I just wanna hangout with you." Osamu said, Suna nodded. 

"So wanna watch that movie again?" Osamu added another question, "Mhm...sure." Suna said.

July 11, 2014 - 2:20p.m

July 11, 2014 - 8:25p.m

It's dark outside, Osamu can't go home so he'll sleep in Suna's house. "I'm going to the bathroom." Osamu said, Suna nodded. 5 minutes later, Osamu was still not there, Suna was getting worried so he stand up to find Osamu, "OSAMU?" He yelled. No answer.

"Oh, so where playing hide 'n seek again huh???" Suna smirked, "Fine then." He said as he started to find him, he went to the kitchen, but suddenly he hears water running in the bathroom.

Suna smiled "It's game over..." He said as he walks to the bathroom. "Haha found you-" He got cut from what he saw, he found him. Osamu's look at Suna with bloody nose and started coughing.

Suna's eyes widened and help Osamu, "We need to call Atsumu!" Suna said and went upstairs, Osamu went to grab Suna's wrist but didn't make it. 

Timeskip, Atsumu was there and ran into the bathroom to find Osamu. He found him, "Osamu what happened?!" Atsumu said and wiped Osamu's blood coming from his nose, "Let's get you home." 

In the living room, "I'm sorry Suna but we have to leave now." Atsumu apologized, "No it's okay, and yes you can leave now I don't mind." Suna replied, "Are you sure you'll clean the bathroom, I'll clean that up if you want." Atsumu said. "No it's okay, I'll clean the bathroom since it's my house." Suna added. 

Atsumu thank him that Suna call him immediately. The twins have left. And Suna walk to the bathroom and clean the mess. 

"Please don't die yet, I still need you"

July 11, 2014 - 9:40p.m

July 18, 2014 - 12:00p.m

It's been a week, since Suna and Osamu haven't hangout for days because Osamu was sick. Suna did nothing but Watching, listening to that song again, and staring at his mother's picture. 

One day, Suna's phone vibrated, he look at his phone to see who its was.  
Its Atsumu, he answered it and say hello and then Atsumu spoke "Suna! Come to the hospital now!" After hearing that massage, Suna eyes widened. "I'm coming there!" And then Atsumu hung up and he get ready. 

Suna's already know what's happening there. In the hospital, Suna was already there, He found Atsumu and Sakusa, "Where is he?" Suna ask the two, "Follow me." Atsumu said and then they followed. 

They made it in the room, and there he is, Osamu sleeping there with the NGT feeding tube. "What happened to him?" Suna ask, "Last time, I was in there house to hangout and to check up on Osamu, but then he threw up...blood..." Sakusa said and Suna just nodded. "Well I'm going out, buy you guys something to eat, wanna come?" Atsumu said, "I'm coming." Sakusa answered, "How about you Suna?" Atsumu added. "I'm sorry but, I want to stay with Osamu." Suna said. Atsumu nodded and then the two left in the hospital.

Suna sigh at sat down, "It's been awhile hasn't it?" Someone said. Suna lift his head to see who it was, It's Osamu. "So your awake." Suna said, Osamu says "You guys wake me up." and Suna says "Sorry." and Osamu chuckled.

"So...are you okay?" Suna ask, and Osamu nodded, and silence. after 1 minute later, Osamu breaks the silence. And he said "You know Suna, when I first met you, I thought you where lazy, weird, and doesn't care about other people, but your not, you are the sweetest, kindest person I have ever met, you care about me. And when I'm around you, I have this weird feeling..." and he continued.

"I'm starting to like you"

After hearing Osamu's words, Suna was surprised, they have the same feeling for each other. He smiled and say...

"Yeah...me too"

July 18, 2014 - 12:56p.m

July 25, 2014 - 2:00p.m

In the cafe, the three of them sat in the table having a conversation, while Osamu is in the hospital. "Wait, I'm going to the bathroom." Sakusa said as he stood up and walked to the bathroom, and then Suna asked something to Atsumu. "Hey Atsumu, can I ask you a question...?" He said, and then Atsumu looks at Suna, "I don't really want question from people, but sure, what's the question?" He said to Suna, and Suna continued "When did Osamu have that?" Atsumu stayed silent. "I'm sorry, you don't have to answer that-" and he got cut off by Atsumu. "No, it's okay I can tell you." He says and Suna nodded. And Atsumu continued.

"Samu have cancer since he was a child, one time my mom tell me to wake him up to eat breakfast and so I wake him up. I went to his room, I opened his door and I saw him sleeping peacefully. I walk towards him and I wake him up but he didn't wake. But then I feel there's something on his back, so I took a peek at his back and I saw a huge bruise in his back, So I walk down stairs and I tell my mom, after that, we rushed into the hospital and the doctor said that he have cancer, my mom was crying that time but me, I didn't cry 'cause I don't know what's happening. Times pass by, we're know 13. And starting now, I'm the one who is taking care of him, I feed him, help him and sometimes we fight, he really hates me and I hate him too, but I still care for him. It makes me hurt when Samu is coughing, vomiting, and bleeding so much. I don't want him gone, I want him to live. Forever."

After Atsumu's message, tears falling out from his face. Suna was really worried about Osamu, "I know he loves you too." Suna comforted him, "Are you sure...?" Atsumu ask. And then Suna chuckled, "Of course, since you take care of him." he says, Atsumu wiped his tears and said "I guess, but I still want to hangout with him, and take good care of him.", "Yes, and I still want to hangout with him and take care of him too, but..." Suna said, Atsumu looks at him and Suna cuntinued.

"It's time... Osamu's ready"

July 25, 2014 - 2:11p.m

August 2, 2020 - 1:34p.m

Everyday, they visit Osamu in the hospital, But this day, Suna visits Osamu, only Suna. They talked to each other, laughing, and telling jokes each other, one time, Suna tell Osamu to rest and he rested while Suna just sitting there, scrolling through his phone, but then someone opens the door, Suna lifts his head to see who it was, It's Sakusa. "What are you doing here." Suna ask, Sakusa chuckled "Is it not allowed to visit?" He said as he sat down next to Suna, and silence, "Are you and Atsumu are childhood friends?" Suna ask. Sakusa looks at him "No, we just met in all-Japan youth training camp, and I just realized, he's pretty annoying." He says and Suna just chuckled.

And Sakusa continued, "And next, I met his brother, and I really like his personality better than Atsumu, we always hangout, but sometimes Osamu when he's bored in the house, and then one day, I call the twins for to hangout, but they refused, and I asked why and Atsumu won't tell me. The next day, me and Atsumu we're in the cafe, and then Atsumu tell me what the main reason happen. And that's why I always come to their house to check up on them. Especially Osamu."

And then he says something "I can see that you and Osamu really hangout always." And Suna look at him and scratch his neck in the back, "Yeah, he is a really a good friend, he even won't leave me alone." Suna says. Silence, and then Sakusa breaks the silence. "I can tell that he likes you." He says and then they look at each other and he says.

"You like him too...don't you?"

He said. Suna chuckled, "I think it's a yes then." Sakusa said.

August 2 ,2020 - 2:00p.m

August 9, 2014 - 1:57p.m

The three of them went to the hospital to visit Osamu, they went inside and saw the doctor taking care of Osamu. The doctor saw us, "I'll let you guys speak to him." She said to them and they thank her. The doctor left the room and the three of them sat down. they talked to each others, laughing, making jokes and doing something else. Suna and Sakusa went out to buy foods while Atsumu stay with Osamu.

"It's been awhile...Samu." Atsumu said, Osamu look at him, "Hey there, Tsumu." He said. "Are you okay?" Atsumu ask, Osamu glared at his brother, And Atsumu chuckled "Chill chill, I'm just joking..." He says. As he continued speaking, "I miss you." He says as Osamu look at his brother. "Even if you hate me, you tease me, I will still love you. I'd still wanna hangout with you and take care of you a little more..." He finished. After Osamu hearing his brother message, he look away and add a little laugh, "That's the dumbest message I've ever heard in my life, I'll remember that message..." He said and Atsumu's tears fell out, Osamu saw it, " Hey don't cry now...I'll miss you too." Osamu said. "Really?" Atsumu said as he wiped his tears, Osamu nodded, "Yes, but I still hate you..." He says, And Atusmu chuckled and says "I know, I love you too."

Perfect timing, Suna and Sakusa we're there. They ate and talked to Osamu, but then the doctor came inside, "I'm sorry but the visiting is times up." She says, They stand up, except for Suna. "Goodbye Osamu, we will miss you." Sakusa said, "Goodbye, I will miss you too guys..." Osamu said, "I'm lucky that your my brother...goodbye...bro." Atsumu said, "Same...goodbye...bro" Osamu said as they brofist. And the two of them left the room. The doctor look at the last person who is still haven't left the room, Suna. 

"Are you gonna say something to him?" She said, Suna look at her and said, "Can I stay here for a minute?" He says, the doctor sigh "I'm sorry sir, but your time is up-" She said but she got cut off by Osamu, "Ma'am, can you give him a minute? I want to talk to him..." He said, "Fine...I'll give you guys 10 minutes." She said after she left the room.

Suna sat besides Osamu, who was lying down. "Hey, I just remembered something..." Suna said, Osamu look at Suna, "Do you remember the movie that we watch when we hangout?" He ask, Osamu nodded, "The girl reminds me of you." He said, and Osamu chuckled and said "And the other girl who is a protagonist reminds me of you." Suna chuckled.

"I'm lucky that I met you"

Suna said and Osamu smiled at him and said.

"I think I don't like you anymore, Suna...I love you" 

Suna widened his eyes and said.

"I love you too...Osamu"

Suna's tears are coming out as pull his face closer to Osamu and kiss his forehead.

"Why now...I still wanted to play with you and hangout with you a little more..."

He said. Osamu chuckled and said.

"I know, just play with Tsumu and try to imagine that he is me." 

He said as Suna chuckled

"You dummy, don't replace your brother like that."

As they both laugh from what Suna said.

"I guess it's time..."

Osamu said and Suna smiled.

"Sayonara...Osamu..."

Osamu closed his eyes and he saw nothing. But darkness.

Suna watch him as he put his forehead to his, tears falling out.

"Why?...why you? Why'll you leaving so soon..? I still need you..."

August 9, 2014 - 4:34p.m

October 5, 2018 - 12:11p.m

Years went by, Suna is now 22, he is now a V. League Division 1 Player in Eastern Japan Paper Mills Raijin (EGP) Atsumu and Sakusa are now V. League Division 1 Player too but in MSBY Black Jackal. 

One day, Suna came to Osamu's grave, He went towards to his grave and have gave him flowers, he put the flowers down next to Osamu's grave. "Hello there...Osamu" He said as he continued. "It's been a while..." He stops and chuckled "I'm sorry, the two guys are not here to visit you, but I can tell that they really miss you..." He said. 

He kneeled down and he put 2 things in Osamu's grave. It was a picture of four them in the cafe and the other one is Suna and Osamu. " I would think you would love it so I'll just put it there..." He stops and says. 

"Maybe your right, I'm just a sad seeker..."

A long silence...

"I'll be going now." He said as he stand up and walked away.

But he forgot something, "Oh...and I forgot..." He said as he walked towards to Osamu's grave again and said.

"Happy birthday Osamu"

October 5, 2018 - 12:30p.m

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading this Fanfic! I really enjoyed writing this Fanfic. I really feel bad about Osamu. Well I started writing this because, the Angst Fanfics are forcing me to make a Angst Fanfic too, I know it's weird HAHAHAHA. And I think, I might do another Fanfic with the underrated ships, I really want to make a Hirugami x Hoshiumi, that ship was my favorite so far. And again, THANK YOU for reading this!!!


End file.
